


Perfekcyjny

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Przydługi one-shot z Yuri on Ice.Głównie o Yuurim Katsukim, z udziałem Viktora i Yurio Plisetskiego.Umiejscowione w nieokreślonym czasie, napisane po drugim odcinku, kiedy jeszcze liczyłam, że Viktor będzie trenował Yuuri'ego i Yurio.Pod koniec pojawia się Viktuuri.





	Perfekcyjny

\- Kolejna porażka! Trenowałem tyle czasu, wypruwałem sobie żyły, żeby znowu być na końcu tabeli! Ile jeszcze mam czekać na swoją szansę?! Może czas wreszcie przestać udawać, że się do czegoś nadaję i sobie odpuścić?! - Yuuri przewiesił łyżwy przez ramię i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Yuuri... - zaczął Viktor, ale czarnowłosy potrząsnął głową.  
\- Tylko nie mów, żebym się nie poddawał. Mam dosyć - odparł a potem wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Victor pokręcił głową i zajął się porządkowaniem rozrzuconych po szatni ubrań. Yuuri tymczasem biegł przed siebie, przeciskając się między ludźmi ciągnącymi do areny lodowiskowych zmagań. Nie zatrzymał się nawet na moment, póki nie dotarł do budynku na obrzeżach miasta. Niewielkie lodowisko normalnie powinno być zamknięte o tej porze, ale Yuuri na czas zawodów otrzymał od właścicielki zapasowy klucz. Wszedł do środka i na moment poczuł się spokojny. Nie zamykał drzwi na klucz - mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia tego miejsca. Zsunął kurtkę z ramion i usiadł na ławeczce by założyć łyżwy. Potem bez zwłoki wszedł na lód, w biegu zerkając na zegar; dochodziła dwudziesta druga. Miał jeszcze osiem godzin względnego spokoju. Victor nie miał prawa wiedzieć, gdzie jest, więc nie znajdzie go, póki nie będzie chciał być znaleziony. Na rozgrzewkę przez pierwsze pół godziny krążył po tafli by rozładować największe emocje. Z powodu rozproszenia zaliczył dwa upadki, co skutkowało ostrym bólem prawego biodra. Dopiero gdy poczuł się zupełnie spokojny, włączył muzykę i zaczął odtwarzać układ, który zaczął tworzyć sam przed kilkoma dniami. Już na wstępie zaliczył kolejny kontakt z lodem podczas próby zrobienie poczwórnego Salchowa. Zaklął głośno, a jego głos odbił się echem od ścian lodowiska. Pozbierał się i zaczął jeszcze raz. Przez kolejne kilka godzin odtwarzał jeden układ za drugim aż do momentu, gdy odtwarzał je perfekcyjnie. Zupełnie ignorował ból stóp i zmęczenie. Musiał być perfekcyjny.  
***  
\- Yurio, nie wiesz może gdzie jest Yuuri? - zapytał Victor, szturchając śpiącego na hotelowym łóżku blondyna.  
\- A co mnie obchodzi ten nieudacznik? - odparł Yurio znudzonym głosem.  
\- Nie przychodzi Ci do głowy żadne miejsce? Nie ma go od dobrych pięciu godzin, nie odbiera telefonu... Martwię się.  
Yurio westchnął.  
\- Kiedyś coś gadał o jakimś lodowisku na skraju miasta. Wspominał, że ma klucz czy coś. Nie wiem czemu sądził, że miałbym ochotę z nim trenować.  
\- Yurio, to jest ważne, mówił Ci cokolwiek jak można tam trafić?  
\- Wystarczy iść cały czas prosto po wyjściu z areny. I dobrze, taki kretyn jak on pewnie by się zgubił po drodze. Idziesz go tam szukać?  
\- Nie mam innego punktu zaczepienia, a wolę chociaż wiedzieć czy żyje.  
\- Idę z Tobą - zadecydował blondyn.  
\- Wiedziałem, że wcale go nie nienawidzisz - odparł radośnie Nikiforov.  
\- Nie cierpię go. Ale ty pewnie znajdziesz go płaczącego na środku lodowiska, więc go przytulisz, pocałujesz w czółko i powiesz, że wszystko będzie w porządku. A musi być ktoś kto na niego nawrzeszczy żeby się ogarnął. No już, Nikiforov, idziemy.  
***  
Yuuri wykonywał już bezbłędnie nie tylko swój wymyślony układ, ale też te, które ułożył dla niego Victor. Ból stóp, uwięzionych w nowych łyżwach, stawał się nie do zniesienia. Gdy chłopak usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych zdenerwowany upadł po raz kolejny. Zmęczenie i ból osłabiły go na tyle, że nie miał siły podnieść się kolejny raz.  
\- Yuuri! - usłyszał głos Victora. Przymknął na moment oczy, opierając głowę o bandę.  
\- Nie śpij kretynie- rzucił Yurio, a potem wyszedł na lód, nie czekając na Nikiforova, który zamierzał założyć łyżwy nim dotknie lodowiska. Blondyn tymczasem był już przy Katsukim, którego chwycił za koszulę i podniósł do góry.  
\- No już. Prawa, lewa, musisz zejść z lodowiska. Nawet ty sobie poradzisz.  
\- Yuuri, jak długo nie schodziłeś z lodu? - zapytał Victor, który już obuty w łyżwy pojawił się w po drugiej stronie czarnowłosego.  
\- Od czasu gdy znowu przegrałem. Muszę być perfekcyjny - odparł zmęczonym głosem czarnowłosy.  
\- Czyli nie ściągał nowych łyżew przez jakieś pięć godzin. Mówiłem ci, że ten człowiek jest głupi, ale nie słuchałeś.  
\- Yurio, daj mu spokój. Pomyliłeś się, nie wypłakiwał sobie oczu - odparł Victor.  
\- Wolałbym, żeby to robił niż żeby zrobił sobie podstawy do wymuszonego przerwania kariery!  
\- O co ci chodzi, Yurio? - Yuuri spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.  
-Coś ci uświadomię, Katsuki. Przez jakieś pięć godzin, jeździłeś w nowych łyżwach, bez dłuższej przerwy. Jestem stuprocentowo pewien, że czujesz ból i to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zdarłeś sobie stopy do krwi. Przez kilka dni nie będziesz w stanie nawet normalnie chodzić więc nie wiadomo, kiedy będziesz mógł założyć łyżwy i wrócić do treningów. Wykluczyłeś się z co najmniej jednych zawodów bo jesteś kretynem, który nie potrafi radzić sobie z emocjami!  
Czarnowłosy zacisnął powieki, czując zdradzieckie łzy piekące w oczy.  
\- No już, Yuuri, jeszcze kawałek – powiedział cicho Victor. W głębi serca zgadzał się z blondynem, ale nie chciał bardziej dobijać chłopaka. I tak czekało go dużo nieprzyjemności. Yuuri zmusił się do zrobienia ostatnich kilku kroków w stronę wyjścia z tafli. Potem, już bez pomocy pozostałych łyżwiarzy, dotarł do ławki i z cichym stęknięciem usiadł na niej.  
\- Dobra, wiem, że żyje. Ogarnij się, Katsuki, jeśli chcesz w ogóle mieć ze mną jakąkolwiek szansę. Ja wracam do hotelu - powiedział Yurio, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z budynku. Victor odprowadził go wzrokiem i usiadł obok Yuuri'ego, który właśnie szamotał się ze ściągnięciem łyżew. Jasnowłosy bez słowa odsunął jego dłonie i sam rozwiązał sznurówki, a potem zsunął łyżwy z nóg Yuuri'ego. Chłopak syknął z bólu i odsunął się, patrząc na Victora niemal obrażony. Nikiforov dostrzegł, że jego białe niegdyś skarpetki były teraz czerwone od krwi.  
\- Muszę Ci to opatrzyć. I to będzie bolało - powiedział, patrząc czarnowłosemu w oczy. Yuuri kiwnął głową i zacisnął zęby. Victor wyciągnął z szafki apteczkę, a potem najdelikatniej jak się dało zdjął chłopakowi skarpetki, odsłaniając liczne krwawe otarcia. Katsuki syknął z bólu, gdy Nikiforov zaczął obmywać z krwi jego poranione stopy. Po jego twarzy potoczyło się kilka łez, które jednak szybko otarł, nie chcąc okazać słabości przed trenerem. Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki nim Victor skończył opatrywać otarcia i owinął mu stopy warstwą bandaża.  
\- I już. Tylko jak my teraz mamy wrócić do hotelu - zastanowił się Nikiforov.  
\- Będę się turlał. Droga jest prosta, może mi się uda - Yuuri parsknął śmiechem, pomimo że miał chęć się rozpłakać. Tę chęć było najwyraźniej słychać w jego głosie, bo Victor bez słowa przytulił go do siebie. Katsuki wtulił twarz w jego ramię i pozwolił, by maska opadła. Rozpłakał się, z bólu, z nadmiaru emocji, z bezsilności i złości na samego siebie. Jasnowłosy gładził go po głowie ale, ku radości czarnowłosego, nie mówił nic, żadnych frazesów. Bicie serca trenera pomagało mu się uspokoić. W końcu Victor odsunął się i spojrzał na zapłakaną twarz drugiego chłopaka i otarł resztki łez wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Wracamy do hotelu, musisz iść się położyć. Chwyć się mnie mocno - powiedział. Yuuri bardzo chciał zaprotestować, ale wiedział, że nie był w stanie wrócić do hotelu o własnych siłach. Nikiforov wziął go na ręce z taką łatwością, jakby nic nie ważył, a potem powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Katsuki objął trenera za szyję i wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Droga niesamowicie mu się dłużyła, a gdy dotarli do hotelu było po piątej rano. Victor zaniósł go do pokoju i posadził na łóżku.  
\- Połóż się, Yuuri. Musisz odpocząć - powiedział, a potem odwrócił się chcąc wyjść.  
\- Victor!  
Jasnowłosy popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
\- Możesz... Możesz ze mną zostać? - spytał czarnowłosy, w tej samej chwili rumieniąc się wściekle. Nikiforov uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem kiwnął głową. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok Yuuri'ego.  
\- No, a teraz czas spać. Dobranoc Yuuri.  
\- Dobranoc Victorze - odparł cicho czarnowłosy. Oboje ułożyli się pod przykryciem, a Yuuri oparł głowę na ramieniu drugiego chłopaka. Nikiforov objął go ramieniem i tak przytuleni zasnęli, wreszcie zażywając odrobiny spokoju.  
***  
Yuuri został wyrwany ze snu przez dźwięk telefonu. Nieprzytomnie chwycił aparat i odebrał.  
\- Halo?  
\- Panie Katsuki, dzwonię z lodowiska, na którym Pan spędził całą noc. Okazało się, że zapomniałem wyłączyć kamer i cały trening się nagrał. Chciałby Pan nagranie czy mogę się go pozbyć?  
\- Nie, proszę go nie usuwać, ja... Pojawię się dzisiaj na lodowisku i je odbiorę, w porządku?  
\- Nie musi się Pan spieszyć, panie Katsuki. Nagranie będzie czekać aż się pan nie pojawi.  
\- Dziękuję. W takim razie do zobaczenia.  
\- Do zobaczenia, panie Katsuki.  
Yuuri odłożył telefon na szafkę i chciał wrócić do spania, jednak Victor odezwał się do niego.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie będziesz w stanie dzisiaj nigdzie pójść?  
\- Usilnie próbuję o tym zapomnieć - odparł, próbując wymusić uśmiech.  
\- Yuuri, Yuuri. Co ja z Tobą mam - Victor uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chcesz iść wieczorem dopingować Yurio?  
\- Jeżeli on nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, to chciałbym. On naprawdę ma talent.  
\- Ty też. Tylko za bardzo skupiasz się na emocjach. Poczekaj na mnie, muszę iść do areny i wypisać cię z zawodów. Potem spróbujemy znaleźć coś do jedzenia.  
\- Co im powiesz? Kiedy będziesz wykreślał mnie z listy zawodników.  
\- Że nabawiłeś się kontuzji podczas treningu. Poniekąd to prawda.  
\- Luźna interpretacja - Yuuri zaśmiał się sztucznie. Victor wzruszył ramionami, a potem pochylił się nad nim i na krótką chwilę złączył ich usta.  
\- Nie myśl tyle - powiedział, a potem narzucił kurtkę na ramiona i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Yuuri'ego w kompletnym zaskoczeniu.  
***  
Yuuri czuł na sobie wzrok całej widowni, gdy w ramionach Victora pojawił się na arenie. Nikiforov posadził go na ławce i zajął miejsce obok. Widząc jego niepokój bez słowa splótł z nim dłonie. Yurio miał występować już za chwilę, a teraz krążył obok Victora, wysłuchując ostatnich porad. W końcu komentator zapowiedział jego występ i blondyn powoli ruszył w stronę lodowiska.  
\- Yuri! - zawołał za nim czarnowłosy. Plisetsky odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
\- Powodzenia. Roznieś to lodowisko - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Yurio kiwnął głową.  
\- Na pewno zrobię to lepiej niż ty - odparł blondyn, swoim zwykłym pewnym siebie tonem, a potem wjechał na lodowisko. Wykonał swój układ bezbłędnie, ku uciesze widowni i komentatorów.  
\- Zobaczmy, jak na występ swojego podopiecznego zareagował trener, Victor Nikiforov! - powiedział komentator. W jednej chwili na wszystkich ekranach pojawił się obraz z kamery w rosyjskim bloku trenerskim, w odpowiednim momencie by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, jak Yuuri i Victor całują się, objęci ściśle, a Yurio stoi obok i imituje wymioty. Niespokojny pomruk rozszedł się po widowni, co skłoniło parę do przerwania pocałunku. Yuuri ukrył twarz w dłoniach, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię lub uciec, co jednak nie było możliwe. Victor objął go ramieniem i uśmiechnął się radośnie, a widownia eksplodowała oklaskami.  
\- Ten kretyn nawet nie wystąpił a zbiera więcej uwagi niż ja! - pieklił się Yurio, na co Yuuri mógł się tylko roześmiać.  
***  
Tego wieczora nawet młody Rosjanin musiał spuścić z tonu, gdy na nagraniu z całonocnego treningu Yuuri'ego wyszło, że Japończyk jest w stanie wykonać poczwórnego Salchowa ("Dopiero za szóstym razem" nie omieszkał mu jednak wytknąć Yurio). Yuuri uśmiechnął się tylko i oparł głowę o ramię Victora, który objął go ramionami i pocałował w policzek. Yurio znów zaczął imitować wymioty.


End file.
